Broken Heart
by Diian Kou R
Summary: Se enamoró profundamente de ella, pero jamás pensó que fuera ella la causante de su dolor, con el corazón roto juró vengarse hasta hacerle pagar su cruel traición...Pero...puede un corazón roto curarse con el mismo amor?    N/A: Ustedes deciden
1. Chapter 1

***Si, si, si, ya sé, jejeje aún no termino ninguna historia y sigo haciendo más…pero qué les puedo decir, mi imaginación trabaja demasiado rápido y no puedo dejar de escribir u.u pero les prometo que terminaré tooodas las historias que tengo publicadas y las que tengo en mente, precisamente ahora trabajo en otro proyectos que espero les guste muchísimo. Este fic es algo antiguo, pero lo había dejado de lado por falta de inspiración, pero ahora que estoy más enamorada que nunca me dieron ganas de retomarlo y espero de todo corazón que les guste, aunque sí les advierto que tendrá bastantes cursilerías jajajaja, y bastante dolor u.u arto, arto. **

***El personaje principal como siempre en mis historias es Darien! Sii lo amoo, qué mas decir. **

***Como estoy algo cansada de que sea siempre Serena la buena de la peli y la que siempre sufre, en este fic será diferente….bueno, ya lo irán descubriendo.**

***Como siempre se aceptan críticas, observaciones y demases siempre que sean con arto respeto y con buenas palabras si? Es que soy medio sensible jejejejejeje.**

***Por último les recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi y que este Fic es total y originalmente mío de mí! Y si alguien no sé, tal vez le guste algo de lo que escribo y quisiera publicarlo en otro lado…bueno, nada más díganmelo ;)**

***Basado principalmente en todas aquellas canciones que alguna vez me llegaron al corazón…sobretodo cuando este estaba roto.**

***Que tengan una amena lectura.**

***Broken Heart***

**Capítulo 1: "I don't wanna mis a thing"**

En medio de una inmensa habitación recostados en una cama bajo las sedosas sábanas blancas se encontraban dos amantes que hacía pocos instantes habían hecho por primera vez el amor…Ella dormía desnuda entre sus brazos con sus cabellos enredados en la almohada mientras él acariciaba la tersa piel del rostro de aquella hermosa mujer con uno de sus dedos.

La atmósfera que los envolvía dejaba ver el romanticismo que en aquella habitación se vivía…se amaban, no había duda de eso, el sólo sentirse cerca, el sólo mirarse, el sólo hecho de tocar con sus dedos el cuerpo del otro los hacía estremecerse, sentir como millones de luciérnagas iluminaban la habitación con el resplandor de sus miradas enamoradas…Eran la pareja perfecta ante los ojos de mundo, y ante sus ojos sólo existían ellos dos…

Él no durmió ni un solo instante, sólo quería protegerla, amarla, besarla, deleitarse al verla dormida…era todo su corazón.

-Eres tan hermosa princesa…si tan sólo pudiese demostrarte que cada vez que te veo debo sujetar fuertemente mi pecho para evitar que mi corazón se salga de él…y es que te amo tanto…te amo más de lo que cualquier hombre pudiese amarte jamás…espero hacerte muy feliz…pero tengo miedo de dormir…de cerrar mis ojos…y perder segundos de este hermoso momento, lo guardaré como mi más preciado tesoro, la hermosa visión que es verte así con esa linda sonrisa en tus labios…espero ser yo el causante de tus bellos sueños Serena…

Viéndola dormir tiernamente comenzó a susurrar en su oído una hermosa canción…que reflejaba absolutamente todo lo que sentía en aquel momento

_I could stay awake just to hear your breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment…(Suspira) forever_

_Well, every moment spent whit you_

_Is a moment I treasure… _(en ese momento Serena abre sus hermosos ojos y se da cuenta que él susurra a su oído la bella canción…su canción)

**Podría mantenerme despierto solamente para oír tu respiración,**

**Mirar tu sonrisa mientras duermes,**

**Mientras te alejas y sueñas,**

**Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce redención**

**Podría quedarme perdido en este momento…siempre.**

**Cada momento que paso contigo**

**Es un momento que atesoro….**

_**-**__I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Couse even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_(Serena sonríe dulcemente y acaricia su rostro besando su frente)

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**

**No quiero dormirme**

**Porque te extrañaría nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar algo**

**Porque aun cuando sueño contigo,**

**El dulce sueño no pasaría**

**Porque aun te extrañaría nena**

**Y no quiero extrañar algo.**

_-Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay whit you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever!_ (Se aleja del oído de ella y mirándola a los ojos canta con toda las fuerzas de su alma el coro de la canción)

**Recostado cerca de ti**

**Sintiendo tu corazón latiendo**

**Y me pregunto qué es lo que estás soñando**

**Me pregunto si soy yo lo que estás viendo**

**Y luego beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estamos juntos**

**Y yo sólo quiero estar contigo**

**En este momento por siempre, por siempre y para siempre!**

_-I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Couse even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_ (Los ojos de ella se inundaban poco a poco de lágrimas, mientras los dedos de él recorrían sus mejillas borrando el paso de aquellas que habían logrado escaparse de la prisión azul que las cautivaba)

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**

**No quiero dormirme**

**Porque te extrañaría nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar algo**

**Porque aun cuando sueño contigo,**

**El dulce sueño no pasaría**

**Porque aun te extrañaría nena**

**Y no quiero extrañar algo.**

_-I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time! _(Te amo… dijo ella tratando de contener la felicidad que sentía por oír las hermosa voz de su amado diciéndole esas dulces palabras de amor)

**No quiero extrañar una sonrisa…**

**No quiero extrañar un beso**

**Yo sólo quiero estar contigo**

**Aquí mismo contigo, como ahora**

**Yo sólo quiero sostenerte**

**Y sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío**

**Y solamente estar aquí en este momento**

**Por el resto de los tiempos!**

_-Don't wanna close my eyes  
>Don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream would never do<br>'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing… <em>

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**

**No quiero dormirme**

**Porque te extrañaría nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar algo**

**Porque aun cuando sueño contigo,**

**El dulce sueño no pasaría**

**Porque aun te extrañaría nena**

**Y no quiero extrañar algo.**

- Y yo te amo con toda las fuerzas de mi corazón...y nunca lo olvides…y desde mañana nuestra vida será como un cuento en el que solo tú y yo seremos los protagonistas, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo!

-Crees que pueda ser más feliz? Eres lo mejor de mi vida Darien…y ya quero que llegue el día de mañana para estar para siempre junto a ti…(pero al decir estas palabras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole recordar aquello que debía olvidar para siempre…aquello que jamás debió suceder)

**POV DARIEN:**

Desde hace 2 años que conozco a Serena, fue una coincidencia que desencadenó toda esta historia de amor. Curiosamente en ese tiempo yo trabajaba en el pub de mi amigo Andrew, era vocalista de una banda que animaba todas las noches en "Blue Moon", muchas personas iban a vernos, éramos una excelente banda, y todas las noches eran mágicas y diferentes, amaba los jueves, eran los jueves de música en Inglés, algo de Rock de los 80's y 90's, baladas románticas, etc. me gusta cantar en inglés, es como mi segundo idioma y creo que eso me hacía más interesante para las mujeres, siempre recibía invitaciones a cenar o para ir a pasar el rato después del show, pero jamás acepté ninguna, simplemente esa clase de chicas no eran de mi gusto, pero mis amigos….qué puedo decir de ellos, amaban salir con las chicas, nuestras fans, no éramos tan famosos, pero dentro del ambiente discotequero fuimos bien conocidos y como ninguno de nosotros era mal parecido teníamos bastante facilidad con las mujeres, pero no había quien le ganara a Seiya, él hacía las segundas voces y coreaba junto a mí, sí que disfrutó mucho ese período, Yaten era el baterista, tocaba la batería como nadie, siempre antes del show le gustaba hacer 5 minutos de demostración de su talento con las baquetas, las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies, era muy divertido, y por último estaba Taiki, él era el amo del teclado, sus dedos tocaban cual obra maestras de Miguel Ángel, era muy intelectual y recatado, pero siempre conseguía sus solos en el teclado a mitad del show, creo que a todos nos gustaba demostrar nuestro talento, y Seiya además de ser la segunda voz era un as de la guitarra, mientras yo tocaba el bajo. En fin, nuestra banda era de las mejores, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por diferentes razones, Taiki se fue a Alemania a estudiar Física Nuclear, Yaten se fue a Francia para estudiar Teatro y Cine, Seiya fue el único que se quedó aquí en Tokio, él y yo seguimos con nuestra amistad y de vez en cuando damos algún show en el Blue Moon, aún nos fascina cantar…

Pero continuando con la narración, cuando conocí a Serena hace dos años aún era parte de la banda, era uno de esos tantos jueves en los que ponía mi corazón en la letra de las canciones, y justamente cuando tocábamos "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" la vi, una hermosa muchacha vestida de blanco que iluminó el oscuro recinto con sus cabellos dorados y sus radiantes ojos azules, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, creo que ese fue el día en el que comencé a creer en los milagros (suena bastante cursi no? Pero así es el amor) la canción daba comienzo mientras ella entraba al local con otra chica de cabello rojizo y melena y un joven de anteojos que notaba no le agradaba el lugar, se sentaron en la mesa 6, justo en frente de nosotros, ella pidió un "sex on the beach", y su amiga un "Cosmopolitan" mientras el chico sólo se sirvió una cerveza, ya estaba por cantar el estribillo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí que mi corazón se paraba, de echo dejé de catar y Seiya al ver que yo no reaccionaba me salvó de aquella bochornosa situación tocando un solo de la guitarra que no pegaba ni juntaba en ese lugar de la canción…pero creo que para muchos pasó desapercibido mi pequeño lapsus…menos para ella, quien no dejaba de sonreír con sus ojos, y tomando un servilleta de su mesa y sacando un lápiz de su bolso escribió una nota que posteriormente le entregó a la mesera. Cuando por fin reaccioné de mi estado de contemplación volví a lo mío y comencé con la segunda estrofa después del solo de 1 minuto de mi amigo Seiya (vaya lapsus).

Cuando terminamos por fin la canción más larga de la historia vi que aquella mesera se acercaba a mí y con bastante pudor extendió su brazo para darme aquella majestuosa servilleta que ella le había dado…acaso esa nota era para mí? Claro! Esta sería la primera vez que aceptaría con gusto una nota de alguna cliente, respiré hondo antes de leerla y luego desdoblando con cuidado de no romperla puede observar una letra bastante desaliñada por así decirlo, se notaba que la había escrito apresurada que decía "Cuando termine el show, te invito un trago, estaré en la barra. S" ¿S? pensé, ¿qué es S? ¿Será la inicial de su nombre? De su apellido? De su alias? Dios! Cuantas preguntas y el corazón latía a mil por hora…sería la primera vez que aceptaría una invitación? Acaso Darien por primera vez rompería con sus reglas de no salir con las clientes del bar para evitar problemas y posteriores malos entendidos? Y la respuesta era SI, lo haría, definitivamente yo tenía que conocer a esa mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Te vi Venir**

**POV DARIEN:**

Y ahí estaba, parado frente a sus hermosos ojos azules y las piernas me temblaban… ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer que me hacías sentir tan débil ante su belleza?. Me acerqué con cautela, para que no sospechara mi ¿nerviosismo? Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sí, estaba nervioso, pero con cada paso que me acercaba más a ella, mis piernas iban recobrando su fuerza y con ello yo mi altivez.

-Pero que estampa- Fue lo que salió de sus labios rosa.

-Cuando eres músico necesitas tener presencia no crees?-Le dije tratando de contener mis fuertes ganas de besarla.

-Definitivamente tú la tienes…te invito un trago- dijo dándose la vuelta a la barra para pedir los tragos.

-Crees que por ser músico no puedo pagarme uno?- Le contesté alzando una ceja.

-No, creo que por ser músico mereces que tus fans te inviten a uno- me dijo dedicándome una dulce sonrisa y fue en ese momento en el que quedé perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Tú ganas- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Entonces…un whisky?-preguntó sabiendo ya mi respuesta.

-Doble.

-Ok, entonces sarán dos whisky dobles por favor.-le dijo al bartender que no dejaba de mirarla lascivamente, maldito Diamante, ya me las pagaría.

-Por cierto, soy Serena.

-Un gusto conocerte Serena…vienes muy a menudo al bar?

-No crees que lo correcto es que te presentes antes de preguntar eso?

-No, porque creo que ya sabes quién soy.

-Te tienes mucha confianza Darien.

-Lo ves?- le dije mirándola pícaramente lo cual hizo que se sonrojara al verse descubierta.

-Tienes razón, yo sabía quién eras, es más sólo quise venir a este bar porque me habían dicho que aquí tocaba una excelente banda.

-Vaya! No sabía que éramos tan conocidos.- le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, en la universidad todos quieren que toquen en el próximo aniversario.

-Algo de eso había oído…Entonces estás en la Universidad de Tokio?

-Sí, pero sólo estoy aquí de intercambio, yo soy de América.

-América? Que coincidencia…una compatriota, mi banda y yo también somos oriundos de allá, aunque crecimos aquí en Tokio.

-Ves? Tenemos algo en común-dijo giñándome un ojo, y yo en ese preciso momento supe que si esa mujer no era para mí, moriría en soledad.

-Darien!- Se oyó decir a mis espaldas.

Me giré y vi como Andrew me hacía señas haciéndome entender que la segunda parte del show estaba por comenzar.

-The show must go on, sweetie. _(el show debe continuar, cariño)_ -y me pare de la barra para subir nuevamente al escenario, pero esta vez sólo la observaba a ella…éramos sólo ella y yo…no sé cómo pero aquella joven me había robado el corazón en menos de 5 minutos de platica.

Luego de esa noche, ella siguió yendo al bar todas las noches, y ahí nos encontrábamos y conversábamos en los entremedios del show…hasta que llegó el siguiente jueves por la noche…hacia una semana que éramos amigos, aunque en mi mente sólo quería besarla, pero no sabía si mis sentimientos eran verdaderamente correspondidos…y encontré la mejor forma de averiguarlo...

-Señoras y Señores, bienvenidos una vez más a "Blue Moon", esta noche es muy especial para mi…verán, hay alguien en el público de esta velada que me ha robado el corazón…y quisiera de la mejor manera poder demostrarle que estos días que llevo conociéndola me ha demostrado que ya no quiero respirar por nadie más que no sea ella…sin más preámbulos, la única canción latina que se interpretará esta noche…"Te vi venir"

Seiya comenzó con la guitarra en un dulce sonido de amor, teníamos todo preparado, luego comencé…

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
>y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor<br>que rápido se me ha clavado  
>que dentro todo este dolor.<br>Es poco lo que te conozco  
>y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor<br>no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
>perderte sí me da pavor.<br>No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
>no me queda más que hacer<br>que hacerte una poesía._

(Los brillantes ojos azules de ella se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi alma haciéndome cantar con el corazón abierto y por primera vez en mi vida sentí cómo la canción se iba apoderando de mi ser…sentí recorrer el amor por mis venas, y la miré fijamente diciéndole con esa expresión lo mucho que la amaba)

_Porque te vi venir y no dude  
>te vi llegar y te abrasé<br>y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
>y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad<br>te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
>Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.<em>

(Hice una pequeña pausa, y ella sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se levantó de su asiento y poco a poco comenzó a caminar entre las mesas para quedar frente al escenario en medio de ese mar de gente ella era la estrella más brillante de todas)

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
>no sabes que terror se siente<br>la espera cada madrugada  
>si tú ya no quisieras volver<br>se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
>no entendería ya este mundo<br>me alejaría de la gente.  
>No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía<br>no me queda más que hacer  
>que hacerte una poesía.<br>Porque te vi venir y no dude  
>te vi llegar y te abrasé<br>y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
>y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad<br>te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras.  
>Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.<br>Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
>Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.<em>

Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar, y con el corazón en la mano me acerqué nuevamente al micrófono…

-Entonces Serena…que dices?...quieres ser mi novia?- para luego agacharme y quedar frente a ella que estaba debajo del escenario)

Ella sólo me miró con sus ojos cristalizados, y de un brinco saltó hacia mí dándome el abrazo más cálido que en mi vida me habían dado

-Sí…-susurró en mi oído mientras colgaba de mi cuello, y yo por fin pude dar rienda suelta a ese deseo que desde el día que la conocí me tenía perturbado…por fin besé sus labios, esos hermosos y provocativos labios que me hicieron perder la cordura, hasta que….. Seiya nos interrumpió para que pudiéramos seguir con el show. A veces lograba ser tan impertinente.

La euforia era colectiva, la gente nos aplaudía y muchos de nuestros amigos en las mesas me gritaban "ídolo", en parte fue algo vergonzoso…pero valió totalmente la pena.

Ella poco a poco volvió a su lugar en medio de aplausos y felicitaciones, estaba totalmente enrojecida, se veía tan hermosa…

Y bueno, así fue como comenzó esta historia de amor que ya lleva dos años y que el día de hoy culmina en nuestras boda, estoy tan ansioso…y nervioso, sé que ella me ama, me lo demostró ayer cuando por fin estuvimos juntos…pero…sentí algo diferente en su mirar…espero que todo marche bien.

**(Fin POV)**

En la Iglesia estaban todos reunidos, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo todos los miembros de aquella banda universitaria que tantos suspiros sacó se volvía a reunir para la boda del vocalista de ésta, era un gran evento, pues a lo largo de su estancia en la Universidad y a pesar de que ya no perteneciera a la banda, Darien, había logrado hacerse muy conocido dentro del mundo de la música en su casa de estudios.

La boda se realizaría en Tokio, allí se reunirían todos los amigos de universidad de Darien junto con sus amistades del ambiente artístico, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten estaban más que felices por la suerte de su amigo, fue el último en conseguir novia y el primero en casarse, sí que estaba loco (comentaba Yaten, mientras se encontraba fuera de la iglesia con un angustiado Darien).

-Yo creo que ya se tardó demasiado, mejor la llamaré- decía Darien al ver los 10 minutos de retraso que tenía su prometida.

-Tranquilo, las novias siempre se demoran, no creo que sea necesario que la llames, además si lo haces la presionarías demasiado- decía con su tranquilidad habitual Taiki.

-Mmmmm tal vez….ella…..-quiso decir Seiya pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Yaten.

-Tal vez ella nada Seiya- Mirándolo con ojos enardecidos- Recuerda que ella lo ama, no lo olvides.

-Mmmmmmm lo sé- contesto un tanto desanimado el pelinegro de largos cabellos.

-Creo que me perdí de algo, por qué andan así…los noto tensos- dijo Darien al darse cuenta de la mirada de Yaten hacia Seiya.

-No pasa nada Darien, solo que estamos nerviosos por tu nerviosismo- logró decir Yaten sin despegarle la mirada a su hermano menor.

-Eso…no es nada más Darien- dijo Seiya como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo- no pasa nada- dijo en voz apenas audible sólo para él.

Iban 45 minutos de espera y Darien comenzaba a ponerse irritable, la mayoría de las personas en la Iglesia comentaban el retraso de la novia, qué sucedería? Le habría pasado algo? Tal vez se cayó…tal vez la asaltaron….tal vez….tal vez….se arrepintió…no, eso no, ella lo amaba, jamás podría arrepentirse de casarse con él….o sí?

En esos oscuros pensamientos estaba el novio cuando a lo lejos divisó la limusina de la novia, una Mercedes-Benz blanca que a lo lejos transmitía la elegancia que aquel evento emitía.

Ahí viene la novia!- se oyó gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta de la Iglesia, todos corrieron a sus lugares mientras Darien aún angustiado no podía entrar hasta no ver a Serena bajarse del automóvil.

-Vamos Darien, debes entrar antes de que Serena se baje- le dijo Taiki tomándolo por los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia dentro.

-Es que….necesito verla antes.-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de que entre a la Iglesia- le dijo Yaten con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que a Darien no le quedó más remedio que darse la media vuelta y entrar a la Iglesia hasta ubicarse al lado del altar.

Seiya miraba toda esa situación con un dejo de tristeza…Darien era su mejor amigo, pero Serena…Serena era…su amor. Su amor prohibido, un amor condenado por todos que jamás podría ser y que el día de hoy tendría que dejar ir…él no sería capaz de verla decir "sí acepto" sin antes no gritar a los cuatro vientos que no se casara, por lo que decidió no entrar a la iglesia en compañía de sus hermanos e irse inmediatamente de ahí a ahogar sus penas en una copa de alcohol.

Había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Seiya había abandonado la iglesia sin que nadie lo notara, Darien estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del altar esperando a su novia, mientras que todos los invitados se ponían de pie al escuchar el comienzo de la marcha nupcial…cuando…

-Que rayos sucede aquí?- dijo Darien cuando por esa enorme puerta de mármol vio entrar al conductor de la lujosa limusina.

El hombre venía corriendo a pasos agigantados por la larga alfombra roja que cubría el gélido suelo de la Iglesia, hasta que llegó al frente del novio y extendió su mano y con una cara de tristeza le entregó aquella nota que haría que su vida jamás volviera a ser la misma, aquella nota que haría que sus sueños se tumbaran a la basura y que su corazón quedara destrozado en mil pedazos…

Darien lo vio con una preocupación agobiante mientras recibía aquel diminuto trozo de papel, el hombre sólo hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel lugar tal cual como había entrado, dejando una atmósfera de tensión e incertidumbre en toda la Iglesia. Con un cuidado casi desesperante logró abrir la nota mientras las manos le temblaban al darse cuenta que era esa misma letra desordenada y alocada de la servilleta que recibió en aquel momento en el bar.

"Lo siento muchísimo Darien…pero…yo no puedo casarme contigo, espero que algún día me perdones y que encuentres a la mujer de tus sueños, pues esa mujer…no soy yo."

En ese momento el mudo cayó sobre sus hombros, el aliento le era arrebatado de un solo golpe y la sangre se le congelaba con cada palabra que leía…acaso era cierto? Su princesa ya no lo amaba? Su princesa lo había plantado frente a todas esas personas?...su mirada dio un vuelco inesperado cuando con una sola mano arrugó el papel que tenía entre sus dedos y lo guardó en su bolsillo, observó a la gente expectante a su alrededor y dijo "El espectáculo terminó, Fuera de aquí AHORA!"

Los invitados estaban desconcertados, Darien jamás se comportaba así, él jamás los echaría a gritos de la Iglesia, pero sin lugar a dudas ese no era el mismo Darien que había entrado esa tarde a la Iglesia. Los invitados comenzaros a tomar sus cosas y salir huyendo tras los gritos de un enfurecido Darien que sólo les indicaba cual era la salida en palabras muy poco cordiales.

Una vez solo en la Iglesia miró las esculturas que en ella había…tratando de encontrar el consuelo en algún lugar, pero aquel consuelo jamás llegó, con los ojos desorbitados miró a su alrededor en busca de su princesa, tal vez todo había sido un sueño y el nerviosismo le había jugado en contra, tal vez su mente imaginó todo el sufrimiento que sentiría si ella no estaba junto a él…tal vez….no, no existía el tal vez, esa era su triste realidad, ella lo había dejado para siempre, se había marchado llevándose su corazón con ella…él jamás podría volver a amar como ella le pedía, cómo hacerlo si su corazón se fue quien sabe a dónde con ella? Maldita la hora en que aceptó esa servilleta, maldita la hora en la que había decidido dedicarle una canción, maldita la hora en la que le había pedido casarse con él…maldita la hora en la que le hizo el amor….maldita….maldita Serena! Gritaba desesperado mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con un llanto ahogado tan grande que apenas logra salir de su garganta….permaneció así horas, hasta que por fin pudo levantarse y pensar con claridad, lo único claro para él era que desde ese momento jamás volvería a confiar en el amor de ninguna mujer, jamás la perdonaría, jamás, y si alguna vez volvía a verla, la haría sufrir hasta los huesos el dolor que en carne propia estaba viviendo…Porque el dolor que siente un corazón roto es capaz de eso y mucho más.

_**Continuará…**_

_***Y bien? Jejeje no me reten por hacerlo sufrir tanto si? Un abrazo! Recuerden que amo cuando me escriben y así me dan más inspiración…alguien se le ocurre qué fue lo que pasó con Serena? :S no lo sé…pero de seguro no les va a gustar.**_


End file.
